Valentine for the Chipettes
by alvinfan209
Summary: It's Valentines day and the munks have special presents for the chipettes. What are they planning? Rated k plus just in case.
1. Planning and yelling

**Hi there, this is Alvinfan209!**

**First of all I wanted to post this last weekend, but I couldn't (I guess I wasn't the only one).**

**Well this is my first chapter story, I'm sorry if this is a little short but I promise next chapter will be longer. Oh! and this is CGI by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**The story takes place 2 weeks after the Seakquel.**

**Well, thats all I wanted to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seville house, Friday, 7:30 pm.<p>

It was the day before Valentine's day and three chipettes were sitting on the couch watching tv. They weren't really watching the show, they were thinking about the chipmunks. The chipmunks that let them stay in their home, the chipmunks that treated them as part of the family and the chipmunks they secretly love. They have known them for 1 month now and they also have developed different kind of relationships.

Eleanor and Theodor had a strong relationship as best friends. They always told each other everything and always cook together. Theodor wanted to be more than friends but he and Ellie were best friends and he didn't want to ruin that.

Jeanette and Simon always work together in shool assignments, homework and that kind of things. They were both shy, so they hardly spoke a word that wasn't related to school. But they enjoyed each others company.

Alvin and Brittany on the other hand always argue for the most stupid things! Of course, Alvin love Brittany and Brittany love Alvin, but for them this was a little "game", and because they didn't want to lose, they didn't express their feelings.

Yes, it was complicate for the three little chipettes. Their thoughts were interrupted by Dave Seville, who had just walked in the room.

"Hi girls, what are you watching?"

"Oh, nothing Dave." Jeanette said.

"Yes, nothing. We were just thinking." Eleanor added.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking about." Dave started smilling because he already knew the feeling that the Chipettes had towards the boys, his boys. He was proud that his sons will soon be involved in relationships, but he hoped they didn´t go to far. And by they he meat Alvin.

"WHAT? I am not thinking about Alvin if that is what you think. I will never, repeat, NEVER think about that stupid chipmunk if that is what you think." Brittany yelled. She say her sisters and she knew what they were thinking: _Liar, liar._

"Brittany, calm down, I didn't say anything about you thinking about Alvin."

Brittany blushed. "Oh, well ... good because I was not." She was now blushing very hard.

"Okay, and what about ... "He looked at Jeanette and Eleanor."Simon and Theodor."

They both blushed. "Well, uhmmm, no, No!" They both said at the same time.

"Speaking of the chipmunks, were are they?."Jeanette asked. The girls haven´t seen them in hours and she was concerned about them, about Simon, her Simon.

"They're in their room doing homework." _And planning your surprises._

"Okay, thanks Dve we were starting to worry." Eleanor responded.

_"Alvin what the hell!"_ They heard an angry high-pitch voice that came from the munks bedroom.

"Typical." Brittany said and the four laugh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the chipmunks room (yes the boys and the girls have separate rooms) ...<p>

Simon and Theodor were just finishing their Valentine's cards while Alvin watch them with impatient eyes.

"Well, I done here." Simon said while he admired his card for Jeanette.

"Me too." Theodor exclaimed with joy while he did the same as Simon.

"Finally." Alvin jumped of the bed, took the Valentine cards away from his brothers paws and threw them into the trash.

"Alvin what the hell!" Simon yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Alvin why did you do that?" Theodor had know tears at the corners of his eyes.

Alvin looked at them with an _are you kidding me? _look. "Relax bros I´m not evil or something. In fact I have a good reason."

"You better have." Simon snapped.

"Chill Si, jeez. Ok look, you guys love Ellie and Jean, right?" They nodded, blushing. "And... I... kind of... like Brittany ok?"It was difficult for him to express his feelings but he had to. "Well, in Valentine we are not giving them simple silly cards, we must do something cool, something awosome!"

"Like what Alvin" Theodor asked, he wasn't mad at Alvin anymore.

"I don't know, something that they would sure loved, something that we includes what we are good at, something like...

"I know." Simon interruped Alvin.

"Look guys I'm going to..." The next part he whispered in his brothers ears in case someone was spying.

"Thats a great idea Simon I´m sure Jeanette will love it if she´s as boring as you."Do you know what you are going to do Theo?"

"Yes! I will..." He also whisper the last part.

"That is very sweet Theo, and you Alvin?"

"Well, lets just say Britt's having a special gift from the love doctor." Alvin made one of his famous smiles and Simon said.

"You know what, I don't wanna know."

"Me neither."

"Okay guys, tomorrow at 3:00 pm?" Alvin asked ignoring his brothers statementes.

They both nodded and got out of the room to join the rest of the family. Each of them thinking the same thing. _Tomorrow is going to be the best Valentine´s day ever._

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of chapter 1! Do u like it hate it? Why not telling me in a review?<strong>

**The next chapter is going to be Theonor and Simonette fluff. ****If you know a good song for the next chapter, then tell me.**

**I'll do my best to update soon, but until then,**

**See ya!**


	2. The science of love

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry if I took to long I've been busy with school work. Gosh I hate school!**

**Because of this I only did the Simonette part I AM SO SORRY! But I'll do the Theonor part for the next chapter.**

**Anyways... This chapter was very difficult for me to write, so I really hope you like it. It's Valentines day and the chipmunks are ready to... whatever they are planning to do. jaja, got ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyting (but I wish I do) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was Valentines day and it was a normal day at the Seville house, well not exactly normal. The Chipettes were on the couch watching a romantic movie but their minds weren't focused on the movie, they didn't see the Chipmunks yesterday and they haven't seen them all day!<p>

And that wasn't the worst part. In the morning Dave told them that Simon was really busy doing some experiments in the basement **(A/N: Like in the cartoon version, he has a "lab" in the basement)**, that Theodore was also busy practicing his cooking skills in the kitchen and that Alvin was trying to concentrate for once in his math homework. He then telled the three chipettes not to disturbed them, so they hadn't walked inside the kitchen, the basement and the boys room since yesterday.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Suddenly exclaimed Brittany.

"The movie? Do you wanna watch something else?" Her tallest sister Jeanette asked.

Brittany face palmed and sigh. "No Jean, I was saying that this situation is ridiculous."

"What are you talking about?"Eleanor asked, clearly confussed as Jeanette.

"I mean, Dave said we couldn't disturbed the boys and I get that that means not to walked into the boys' room, but the basement and the kitchen? Our kitchen? This is so unfair."

Dave heard their conversation and said "Sorry Brittany, but the boys need privacy."

"But it's Valentines day, they shouldn't be doing... stuff, they should be with family."_ With us_. Eleanor said saddly and Jeanette had an idea.

"Hey Britt, Ellie, what da ya think about makinkg valentine cards for the chipmunks?"

Eleanor face lighted up. "Thats a great idea Jeanette. What da ya think Brittany?"

"Well yeah, is good idea, as friendly cards of course." She blushed.

"Oh girls, you don't have to do that, just sit and enjoy your day."

"Really? but it would be wrong if we just stay here and don't give them anything." Jeanette said. She was exited about writting a card for Simon, that way she could tell him how she felt.

"Really girls, you don't have to do that. Believe me, it is better for you if you stay here watching tv."_Until the boys are ready._

The chipettes nooded and Dave started walking towards the door.

"Were are you going Dave?" The three ask.

"Oh I am taking a day off, you know a day to relax from writing songs and yelling ALVIN! all the time, I'll be back at six, good luck!" He waved at hem.

"Wait, why _good luck_?" But he ignored Bittany's question and left.

"That was weird." Said Brittany and her sisters nooded in agreement. After saying that a tall, blue clad chipmunks appeared and jumped in the couch.

Eleanor said "Hey look who's back."

Simon ignored her and asked Jeanette "Jean I-I need you to come, its important."

"Uhmm... okay lets go."_Why is he acting so weird? I hope everythings all right._

They both jumped off the couch towards the basement door and soon disappeared.

Eleanor and Brittany were in silence for a while until Brittany spoke "Speaking of weird..." But she was interrupted because a green chipmunk jumped in the couch.

"E-ellie, could you please join me in the k-kitchen?" Asked Theodore, he was nervious.

"Sure Theo, why not!" Eleanor responded in her usually optimistic mood. They both jumped off the couch and run towards the kitchen.

"Aaaannndd there is only me." Brittany told herself while she continued watching the movie_._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the basement...<p>

"Well, what is so important Simon?" Jeanette asked, she was really confussed. First, he locks himself in the basement to do some experiments and then he suddenly shows up and tells her to follow him.

"I-I-I need to show you something."

"Okay, what is it?" _Why is this so important?._

"First I need to turn off the lights." He turned off the lights and continue. "Now look."

Jeanette didn't see anything at first, but then she noticed something shining on the wall next to her. She was shoked, stunned by the way it shone, it shone in a light, purple colour that could be seen miles away. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life... yet.

She noticed that the purple, shinning, thing was forming a message. She read the message slowly.

_Jeanette, I love you._

That was it, that was the MOST beautiful thing she had ever seen, and the best part was that it was made from him, from Simon, to her, to Jeanette.

"My god, Simon, I-I-I..." Was all she managed to say.

_Oh God, please don't tell me I freaked her out. Maybe I should change the subject for a while. _"We-e-ell, if you wanna know h-how I made it, it was a combination of glue and..."

He suddenly saw Jeanette putting her arms around his neck and... YES! She was kissing him! She loved him!

_What am I doing, did I just kiss him? I can't believe he loves me. _She broke the kiss (which disapointed him a little).

"I love you too Simon. I can't believe you did this for me." She then kissed him again and this time he responded the kiss.

"I'll do anything for you." He finally said.

They hugged tightly for a while until they heard a loud THUD!

"What was that?" Jeanette asked worried.

"Doesn't matter." He responded and they shared another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 2. Again I'm sorry for not writing the Theonor part, you'll have to wait. <strong>**I'll also try to update faster.**

**Well, did you like it, hate it? Why not review and tell me?**

**See ya!**


	3. Kiss the cook

**Hi guys I'm back with chapter 3 of Valentine for the Chipettes, this time with Theonor fluff! Sorry for taking too long when I promised I would update faster.**

**Anyways... You may have an idea about what will Theodore do, I mean: Theodore plus kitchen?**

**I also corrected a couple of mistakes in the second chapter like the "miller mistake", thanks for telling me. My apologies for any grammar or typing mistakes.**

**Just one more thing: Remember that chapter 2 and 3 are happening at the same time. So, here is the third chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen...<p>

"So, what is so important Theo?" Eleanor asked. Theodore was acting a bit strange and she wanted to know why. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-y-yes, of course!" He almost yelled. He then calmed down a little bit.

"But, there is something I wanna show you."

Okay, if she was confused before, she was totally confused now. "Uhmm... fine, what is it?"

"I will show you i-if you promise you won't open your eyes until I tell you, o-ok?"

_Why is he so nervious? and what is he hidding? I guess the only way to find out is let him show me what he wants me to see. _"Okay Theo, I promise." She closed her eyes and Theodore run out of the kitchen. He came back a few seconds after, pushing a big white box inside the kitchen and over the kitchen table, with the help of his big brother Alvin.

"Thanks for the help Alvin." Theodore whispered.

"It was nothing for the awesomest one Alvin Seville." He proudly said while making one of his famous smiles.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Don't you have _someone_ waiting in the living room?"

"Oh yeah, thanks bro. Good luck!" After saying that he left.

Theodore rolled his eyes again and then he heard a familiar voice. "Theodore? Are you still there? Can I open my eyes again?"

_Ellie? Oh yeah I almost forgot! _"Wait a second Ellie."

He opened the box. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and could not believe them. In front of her was a huge chocolate cake with a lot of cream. She was speechless, it smelled great, so she guessed it would taste even better. When she could finally speak she said.

"Oh Theodore, this is ... wow ... I have no words to describe it."

"I made it myself. After all chocolate is your favourite** (I made this up)**. Its all yours." He told her and then he blushed.

"Wow, good work Theo its a very... wait... did you say its mine?" _This can't be posible._

_"_Y-y-y-yeah, I made it for you. Look at the cover of the cake."

She didn't know what to do. After all, the love of her life just gave her the sweetest present ever and he made it for her, for her and just for her. She slowly turned her head so she could see the cover of the cake and it had an inscription:

_Theodore loves Eleanor_ (with the "e" backwards)

When she read this she felt her heart was going to explote and she didn't know why. Eleanor had a crush on Theodore since the first time she saw him and now she knew he felt the same way. It was the happiest day of her life. She didn't know what to say so she gave Theodore a tight, loving hug.

"I love you too Theodore."

They looked into each other's eyes. Then, they shared a kiss. Not just a kiss, they could feel fireworks, they could literary hear those fireworks. Hearing fireworks was strange but they didn't care, they loved each other more than anything.

They broke the kiss and Eleanor said "Happy Valentines day Theodore."

"Happy Valentines day Eleanor." He happily responded.

* * *

><p><strong>And.. that was chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a bit short I promise the next chapter (also the last chapter) will be longer and it is going to be Alvitany fluff!<strong>

**Once again, sorry for any grammar mistakes, or in my case "horror mistakes" jeje. Remember to review!**

**See ya!**


	4. The Love Doctor and the Scruffy Dave

**Hey I'm back with the last chapter of Valentine for the Chipettes, this time with Alvitany fluff! I've posted a few ideas of my future stories in my profile and there's also a poll for you to tell me "what story do you want me to write next?" So, vote please!**

**Remember chapters 2, 3 and 4 are happening at the same time! Wanna know how this strory ends? Read and fine out. Sorry for any grammar mistake.**

**One more thing, thanks very much to NickiMinajandRihannaFan for the second song! The first song was chosen by me. Thats right, TWO SONGS! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Brittany was sitting alone on the couch watching an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants, but she wasn't laughting or even enjoying the show like she normally did. She felt lonely. A couple of minutes ago Simon and Theodore took her sisters to the basement and the kitchen respectively, at first she didn't understand why but then it hit her. It was Valentines Day and Simon and Theodore just wanted to spend time with her sisters.<p>

But Alvin, well, he was doing homework in his room all alone. In her mind, he wasn't planning to surprise her, to tell her "Happy Valentines Day", he wasn't even thinking of her! He was just in his room doing homework forgetting the fact that it was Valentines Day and taht their siblings were spending time together while she was alone in the living room watching tv_. Why do I even care? Not that I expect him to be with me or something._

_Yes you do._

_Shut up. You love him... _The little voice keep teasing her inside her head. _Brittany loves Alvin. I don't. She loves him so much. Shut up, maybe I like him but I don't love him. You loveee himmm._ She was loosing her mind now. _You._ _Shut up. __Love. Don't say it. Alvin._

"Fine, I LOVE HIM!" Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You love who?" Asked a pretty confussed Alvin, who just jumped on the couch.

_Oh, no. _"Brittany, are you ok?" _No, no, no... he must not know._ "Brittany, who do you love?" He asked with a smirk on his face because he already knew the answer.

"Uhmm... I love SpongeBob." _Why did I say that? _"I mean, he's very funny. I love him in a good way."

He accommodated himself next to her and smiled. "You know, I am funny to."

_What did he just say? _"Yeah right."

"Oh please I am funny... and... you are very funny too." She then began blushing madly, but she calmed herself down.

"Of course I am."

Their conversation was interrupted by a green clad chipmunk. "Alvin I need your help."

"Ok Theo. Oh, and Britt theres something I need to tell you when I come back." She nodded.

The two chipmunks left while Brittany was thinking _What is he going to tell me?._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Thanks for the help Alvin." Theodore whispered.

"It was nothing for the awesomest one Alvin Seville." He proudly said while making one of his famous smiles.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Don't you have _someone_ waiting in the living room?"

"Oh yeah, thanks bro. Good luck!" After saying that he left.

Alvin went out of the house and fastly prepared everynthig he had planned. He went inside again into his room and took his electric guitar. He walked into the living room without Brittany noticing he was back and stood with his guitar in front of the window. _Okay, I'm ready._

_Where is he? Maybe I should see if he's alright._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an electric guitar. She turned around and saw Alvin by the window holding his guitar and singing.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark_  
><em>Feeling your heartbeat with mine<em>  
><em>Softly you whisper, you're so sincere<em>  
><em>How could our love be so blind<em>  
><em>We sailed on together<em>  
><em>We drifted apart<em>  
><em>And here you are, by my side<em>

_So now I come to you with open arms_  
><em>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<em>  
><em>So here I am, with open arms<em>  
><em>Hoping you'll see what your love means to me<em>  
><em>Open arms<em>

_Living without you, living alone_  
><em>This empty house seems so cold<em>  
><em>Wanting to hold you<em>  
><em>Wanting you near<em>  
><em>How much I wanted you home<em>

_But now that you've come back_  
><em>Turned night into day<em>  
><em>I need you to stay<em>

Alvin pressed a red buttom that was by his side and colourful fireworks started flying around the house as he sang the chorus one more time.

_So now I come to you with open arms_  
><em>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<em>  
><em>So here I am, with open arms<em>  
><em>Hoping you'll see what your love means to me<em>  
><em>Open arms<em>

Alvin finished singing and jumped on the couch were Brittany was. He found her expresion funny and lovely at the same time.

Brittany was standind there on the couch with her eyes and mouth wide open. She couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. The picture of Alvin, the guy she loved, singing to her with his beautiful voice and with fireworks in the background didn't leave her mind. And now he was standind next to her, making that cute smile that secretly melted her heart.

Alvin was getting nervious now, she haven't said a word. That only left two options: or he was great, or he sucked. "So what do you th..."

Before he could finish, out of the blue Brittany started hugging him. He lost balance and they both fell to the floor with a loud THUD! Brittany was alright, she fell on top of Alvin. He on the other hand was not as lucky as her. He was just going to yell at her and start a fight until he realised something. Yes he was on top of him and yes she was hugging him, but he now realised she was also kissing him.

_Is she? Wow, I can't believe she... I mean, of course she is kissing me I am Alvin Seville. _He returned the kiss with more passion.

A few minutes later they broke the kiss for air. "Alvin, I can't believe you did that for me. So I also want to let you know how you make me feel."

_You see right through me_  
><em>how do you do that sh*t<em>  
><em>how do you do that sh*t<em>  
><em>how do you do that sh*t<em>  
><em>how do you, how do yo, how do yo, how do yo<em>

_You let me win, you let me ride_  
><em>you let me rock, you let me slide<em>  
><em>and when they looking you let me hide<em>  
><em>defend my honour, protect my pride<em>

_The good advice I always hated_  
><em>but looking back it made me greater<em>  
><em>you always told me forget the haters<em>  
><em>just get my money, just get my weight up<em>

_Know when I'm lying, know when Im crying_  
><em>it's like you got it down to a science<em>  
><em>why am I trying, no you aint lying<em>  
><em>I tried to fight it, back with defiance<em>  
><em>you make me laugh, you make hoarse from yelling at you<em>  
><em>at gettin' at you, pickin' up dishes and throwing them at you<em>  
><em>why are you speaking when no-one asks you<em>

_You see right through me_  
><em>how do you do that sh*t<em>  
><em>how do you do that sh*t<em>  
><em>how do you do that sh*t<em>  
><em>how do you, how do yo, how do yo, how do yo<em>

"I love you Brittany." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too, Alvin."

* * *

><p>Two hours later...<p>

The sky was getting dark, the moon was rising and six little chipmunks were sitting on the couch watching a comedy movie. They were laughting and having a good time. Life was great. The chipmunks were holding the chipettes in their arms and the chipettes felt safe and warm. But their good time was interrupted when they heard the door opening.

They all turned around expecting to see Dave. Simon spoke first. "Dave, how was your day? Did you have fuuuuu... DAVE? What happened?"

In front of the six chipmunks stood a completely different Dave. He was socking wet and covered in mud. He was also covered with vomit all over his shirt. His hair was messy and with vanilla ice-cream.

Although Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor were worried about Dave, they started laughting pretty hard. Simon and Jeanette couldn't help but laught too. But Alvin was the one who was lauthing the most, he was laughting so hard that even the neighbours could heard him.

Dave sighed heavily and said "I don't wanna talk about what happened. I am going to my room and take a long nap." He was walking towards his bedroom when the voice of Alvin stopped him.

"Oh Dave, speaking of your bedroom... its, well... kind of... destroyed."

"WHAT? What do you mean with 'destroyed'?"

"Well, I was using some fireworks and..."

"FIREWORKS?"

"Yes, and one kind of landed in your room." He smiled innocently. "Sorry."

"ALVIIINNNN!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end. Don't forget to review. If you are wandering what happened to Dave, don't worry I'm going to write a one-shot about his little day off.<strong>

**Remember to visit my profile and vote for what story you want me to write next, the information of my future stories are there, so just read and vote!**

**The songs in this chapter were: _Open arms _by_ Journey _and _Right through me _by _Nicki Minaj._**

**See ya!**


End file.
